Carnicería
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: La vida es cruel con algunos, y cuando juegas con los sentimientos de un niño al que desequilibraste que crees que él haría, yo si sé, tu quieres saberlo? Dedicado a Sacristhia I. Oscurathy


**Autora: _Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_**

**Título: _†Carnicería† _**

**Clasificación: _Indefinida, pero de una vez lo advierto, solo léanlo personas con criterio._**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (Relación chico-chico) Rape (Violación) Lemon (Sexo explícito) y Sadismo, no sé si gore, aunque yo no lo considero así.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, su autor original es Takao Aoki, créanme, si fuera mío nadie lo vería pues sería una completa porquería.**

**La canción "Zombie" es interpretada por el grupo "The Cranberries".**

**Dedicatoria: Para ti en tu cumpleaños matrassen, no sé si sea una fecha importante para ti, pero yo me alegro de que tu estés aquí y sabes por que lo digo y estoy segura que hay muchas personas que sienten lo mismo, espero que te guste, esta hecho con cariño para ti.**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**†Carnicería†**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Another head hangs lowly **_

_**Child is lowly taken**_

_**And the violence cause such silence**_

_**Who are we mistaken**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Otra cabeza cuelga humildemente,**_

**Un niño es tomado lentamente,**

**Y la violencia causó tal silencio,**

**¿Quién de nosotros está confundido?**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Zombie se escuchaba como música de fondo, resonaba en sus cabezas, amenizaba aquel sublime momento.

Blasfemo, Delirante, Atrayente.

Sangre, dolor: Venganza... amor?

Que diferencia había entre lo que él había hecho y lo que le hacían?

Amaba y lo traicionaron.

Hirieron su alma, rompieron su corazón, lo mataron.

Pero a esa muerte llevaría "ese" recuerdo, nunca, en ningún momento se iban a olvidar de su nombre, cumplió su cometido, su ser amado siempre estaría unido a él, aunque sea por los recuerdos, por "ese" recuerdo.

Las paredes plagadas de sangre, la luna traslucida a través de la ventana, con su luz iluminaba aquella pieza y a pesar de eso, la oscuridad le invadía.

La policía seguramente lo tacharía de loco, quién no? Quién sería capaz de comprender por que lo había hecho, porque lo estaba haciendo, Buena pregunta, que lo había llevado a cometer esa locura, era venganza, o lo hacía por amor, Difícil cuestión y solo es sabía la respuesta a ese enigma.

Dos muertes, según la policía, aunque para el, eran tres los muertos, él había muerto con ellos, alguna vez los amo, por uno de ellos fue que el había muerto de hecho, el corazón y el alma son cosas frágiles, si se les daña mortalmente, difícilmente se recuperaran, y la estocada que a el le dieron, lo mató.

Y por eso el los había matado, los reporteros mentían, decían que esa había sido una masacre, por la forma en que habían muerto.

Porque siempre los medios mentían, Siempre una exclusiva, siempre la verdad, patrañas**, ellos eran buenas personas? Trabajadores, inocentes? Que sabían todos esos** estúpidos noticiarios de todo eso, nada, como siempre...

Solo él lo sabía, solo él lo recordaría, como todo buen asesino, recordaría su obra póstuma por la eternidad, y ellos, aún en el infierno lo recordarían también...

**Flash Back **

-10 años antes-

Un joven taheño paseaba por el campus de la preparatoria, ávidas miradas sobre el se posaban, era todo un galán, atlético, atractivo, seductor por naturaleza, popular, y con la mejor fama sexual en toda la escuela, a pesar de los rumores sobre su homosexualidad.

Él, un niño de 7º grado, callado, tímido, cuerpo delgado y pequeño, todo un nerd, pero tras esos anteojos, se ocultaba un hermoso niño, sus ojos azules decían más que 1000 palabras, en ellos se veía reflejada el alma de ese dulce ser.

Objeto de burlas para sus compañeros, despreciado por el sexo opuesto, invisible para los demás estudiantes en todo el colegio.

Fácil presa.

Y él lo había notado, sería su juguete, se divertiría con el un rato. Y tal como lo predijo, aquel iluso en sus mentiras cayó.

No disfrutaba mucho de esa relación, pero no podía quejarse, Yuriy tenía una imagen que mantener, y en un colegio, el chico más popular no podía salir con una nerd, con un hombre.

Y sólo por el amor que le tenía, soportaba que este no le dirigiera ni una sola mirada cuando con sus amigos estaba, sufría las ganas de arrojársele a esas rameras que a él se acercaban, resistía las ganas de gritarle al mundo cuanto lo amaba, disimulaba ante aquellos que le decían que nunca atraería a nadie cuando en el fondo se reía de ellos porque no sabían que el estaba con la mejor persona del mundo, sobrellevaba una relación incomoda, pero para el todo tenía una recompensa, y esa era que él era la pareja del chico más guapo de todo su Instituto.

Se había enamorado de alguien a quién el antes consideraba un idiota, un pecado con cara de ángel y sabor de suicida, deliciosa perfección.

Todo en él le era atractivo, incluso su forma de ser, con los demás muy "cool" como se supone tenía que actuar, con él, protector, quizá demasiado, lo reclamaba como su propiedad, siempre se lo hacía ver, que nunca lo engañara por que entonces se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Eso le daba miedo, pero a la vez le entusiasmaba que alguien lo amara de esa manera, de verdad lo amaba, o solo quería quedarse con el como trofeo, demostrando que aquel chico, que después todos verían divino, había pertenecido a él, que él había sido el primero en su vida...

La primera vez había sido dolorosa, Yuriy no lo había lubricado, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para dejar que su cuerpo se acoplara a la intromisión, deseaba con toda su alma que ese momento hubiera sido mágico, tener que recordarlo por ser un momento especial, y no por ser un momento sumamente doloroso, tenía sangre en la piel de su entrada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Yuriy ni siquiera lo había besado en la boca, había sido hasta ese momento la situación más triste por la que el había pasado.

Después de eso, la humillación le siguió.

Yuriy se había encargado de manchar su imagen, por toda la preparatoria fotos de su cuerpo desnudo eran mostradas, el trofeo por desvirgarlo era el crecimiento de su popularidad, a donde Mihaeru iba todos lo llamaban "puta", lo molestaban de maneras humillantes, incluso hubo quién le ofreció dinero a cambio de tener relaciones con el.

Yuriy no lo volvió a llamar, esa noche lo dejó solo en aquel hotel, y cuando Mihaeru tuvo la oportunidad de reclamarle este se burló en su cara.

.-. Por que lo hiciste Yuriy?

.-. Por que no me parecía justo que conservaras una imagen de niño puro cuando no eres más que una vil "puta"

.-. Pero Yuriy... yo me entregué a ti porque te amaba, por que te amo.-. Corrigió.

.-. Eso no es verdad, te entregaste a mí porque querías sacarle provecho a esta situación, que creías? Que yo iba a permitir que tu dijeras lo que quisieras de mí? Te equivocaste niño, el plan te falló y por eso ahora estás pagando las consecuencias

.-. Como puedes decirme esto cuando yo te he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero, lo que estuve dispuesto a hacer por ti

.-. Mentira, tu buscabas todo lo que los demás buscan en mí, mujeres y hombres por igual, todos quieren ser populares, y un niño como tu se aprovecharía de una situación como esta, es un buen plan, pero muy obvio no crees?

.-. Que tonterías dices Yuriy?... yo no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto .-. y su voz se quebraba a cada segundo

.-. Que?... acaso vas a llorar niñita?

.-. Como puedes hacerme esto, como puedes hacer algo así, exijo que me des una respuesta Yuriy

.-. Tu no me puedes exigir nada, que te has creído, el que me haya acostado contigo no significa que por eso tenga un lazo especial que compartir junto a ti, me oyes?-. lastimaba a Mihaeru, apretaba su mentón con su mano, enterraba sus uñas en las caderas de este, lo atraía a el.-.

.-. Grábatelo en la cabeza, para mi no fuiste nada, solo la "perra" con la que me acosté una noche que tenía ganas y ya

.-. Y todo lo demás fue mentira?

.-. Tu que crees?

.-. No puedo creerlo, no pudiste fingir que me querías

.-. Tu no sabes lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, tú eras un trofeo, un juguete, algo que yo anhelaba tener por que nunca antes había tenido a un niñito como tu, y si tengo una virtud esa es la perseverancia, no me rindo tan fácilmente, cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y tu, ya no me interesas

.-. Que cínico .-. las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, pero su mirada no cambiaba, lo miraba con odio y decepción

.-. Hasta que te vas dando cuenta, y quieres que te diga una cosa .-. su voz se ablandó.-. Te amo!

La mirada de Mihaeru mostró su sorpresa, en un instante su corazón se aceleró, le acababa de decir que lo amaba, ya tenía deseos de besar de nuevo esa boca, de decirle que lo sentía, que quería seguir a su lado a pesar de lo que le había hecho, sus ojos lo decían todo, y la mirada de Yuriy cambió, una mirada de burla que le dirigía a el, sin soltarlo se acerco a su rostro, lo atrajo hacia si y le susurró vehemente

.-. Ves como es fácil engañarte "pirujita"

Y así como todas esas ideas le habían llegado a su cabeza, en tan solo un segundo el mundo se había derrumbado para él, le acababa de destrozar el corazón, se fue y él cayó al suelo de rodillas, antes de irse le había arrojado un puñado de dinero, en pago por aquella noche, las lagrimas caían libremente, sentía la humillación, la impotencia, se sentía estúpido, usado, él que creyó que tendría el control sobre situaciones así, él que siempre se mostró seguro de que eso nunca le iba a pasar, que idiota había sido, un iluso que se dejó llevar por eso a lo que llamaban "amor" definitivamente, nunca debió salir de ese mundo en el que era rodeado por los libros, en que estaba seguro en su casa, ese mundo en donde nadie lo dañaba, al menos, no de esa forma.

**End of Flash back.**

Amaba y lo traicionó, nunca supo porque Yuriy lo había tratado así, no tenía por que haberlo humillado, el no quería sacar provecho de esa situación, el lo amaba, así de simple, para el, Yuriy era su mundo, sin importarle si el taheño, lo miraba de la misma forma.

10 años habían pasado desde aquel entonces, el era ahora un profesor de preparatoria, la materia que impartía era Lenguas, se encargaba de educar a los jóvenes que a esa escuela asistían y le daba repugnancia saber como la juventud se dejaba guiar por cosas como esas, el asco que sentía hacia el mundo y la sociedad por hacerlos así, la repulsión que sentía así mismo, por no detener ese infierno al que ellos mismos se estaban condenando.

Su vida era "normal" dentro de lo que cabía, desde aquel suceso todo su mundo había cambiado, por respeto se comportaba amable, aunque no fingía ser lo que era, nunca se tentó el corazón para juzgar, sus juicios eran directos sin fallo a errores, siempre de mente calculadora, siempre actuaba con propiedad pero sin mentir, sin actuar, tan claro y a la vez tan complejo de conocer.

Un bicho raro para sus compañeros, él, un joven profesor, con un excelente historial académico, graduado de una de las mejores universidades de E.U.A. contaba con postgrados, excelente estudiante según sus profesores de la facultad, pésima persona por su forma de actuar, las mujeres le ponían atención, el era llamativo, de aquel niño no había quedado nada, ahora mostraba sus celestes ojos, ya no brillaban como antes, de hecho estaban opacos, pero aún así, eran hermosos, su rostro fino, y sus cabellos en un tono bermejo, atractivo sin más ni más, pero parecía repelente, ninguna mujer podía acercársele, si las miradas mataran, su mirada tendría la pena de muerte ganada, todos lo veían extraño cuando lo conocían, el era muchas cosas, pero nunca se sabía con que cosa nueva les podía salir.

Yuriy había sido el primer amor de su vida, lo amó y Yuriy jugó con el, se negó a amar de nuevo, el amor no tenía ningún valor para él, solo creía en la atracción física que había entre dos cuerpos, y eso, era precisamente lo que sentía por cierto joven de cabellos peliazules bicolor, se había "enamorado" según él en su propia definición de lo que era "enamorarse", aunque era un amor platónico, pues solo lo conocía de vista, y solo sabía que su apellido era Hiwatari, por esa razón decidió olvidarse rápidamente de el, sin saber que Kai lo veía de la misma manera, y para Kai no fue nada gracioso, ver a ese hermoso joven salir con otro chico, quizá Mihaeru no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de caer en las garras de Kai, y ahora, Kai estaba muerto por eso.

**Flash back**

Se le había hecho tarde y todo por terminar de leer el libro del que iba a hablar esa mañana en clase, salió apresurado de su departamento, no tardó nada en tomar un taxi, conducido por cierta persona al que el ni siquiera le puso atención por revisar que nada le hubiera hecho falta.

Su perspicacia en ese momento le hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, no lo notaba, pero respiraba algo más que oxígeno, su cuerpo le pesaba, se estaba quedando dormido, y después ya nada supo él.

**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

_**But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. **_

_**In your head, in your head they are fighting, **_

_**With their tanks and their bombs, **_

_**And their bombs and their guns. **_

_**In your head, in your head, they are crying... **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Pero mira, no soy yo, no es mi familia.**_

_**En tu cabeza, en tu cabeza están luchando,**_

_**Con sus tanques y sus bombas, **_

_**Con sus bombas y sus pistolas.**_

_**En tu cabeza, en tu cabeza, ellos están gritando...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Despertó en una habitación que obviamente no era la suya, olía a humedad, era un cuarto pequeño, algo oscuro, su visión era aún nublosa, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se sentía algo mareado, pero eso no le era importante en ese momento, quería saber que hacía ahí, quien lo había traído, y porque estaba encadenado a la cabecera de esa cama, desnudo, lo único que traía puesto era ese collar con el símbolo Svástica que siempre llevaba, faltaba decir, para que intentar zafarse, si desde el primer instante se dio cuenta de que lo habían sujetado a modo de que no pudiera escapar, inspeccionaba con su mirada el lugar, y no halló evidencia alguna que le diera un indicio del porque estaba ahí, o quién era su captor.

A lo lejos divisaba un gabinete, con varios objetos punzo cortantes, un látigo, y otras cosas más, y hubiese jurado que el líquido que estaba dentro de los frascos era lubricante, una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la nuca, en manos de quién había ido a caer?... y como si su mente hablara la respuesta a esa pregunta apareció al instante, un joven de cabellos bicolor se apareció frente a el, semi desnudo, solo portaba un bóxer de cuero negro, Mihaeru había abierto los ojos enormemente, sentía que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y sentirse mareado y con dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba en nada, quiso desatarse, aquel chico bicolor era Hiwatari el joven en el que se había fijado, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta del porque estaba ahí, con un loco como ese, esa habitación le decía todo lo que de Kai quiso saber antes.

Sintió miedo, vergüenza... y asco, cuando el comenzo a besarlo.

No perdería la batalla tan fácil, mientras el bicolor lo besaba el recordaba aquella primera vez con Yuriy, esos recuerdos lo sacudían por completo, y no quería que eso se repitiera de esa desagradable manera.

Mordió el labio de Kai que al sentir ese gesto se separó de él y lo abofeteo, se limpiaba con su mano la sangre y la lamía frente a Yuriy, su mirada desquiciada no se separaba del cuerpo del ojiazul que yacía bajo a él.

.-.Porqué? .-. se decidió a preguntar

.-. Porqué me gustas... y no dejaré que otro se me adelante

.-. De que demonios estás hablando

.-. No te hagas el que no sabe nada, crees que no notaba como mirabas antes? Eso era muy excitante, hasta que dejaste de ponerme atención por que estabas saliendo con ese estúpido tipo

.-. Pero si yo nunca te hable, nunca te he hecho nada

.-. Nada? Si me estabas seduciendo, que crees que soy idiota, muchas veces te vi desnudándome con los ojos

.-. Pero esa no esa razón para que me hagas esto, déjame ir

.-. No, hace mucho que yo deseaba tenerte si querías tener sexo conmigo, solo eso me hubieras dicho, yo con gusto hubiera aceptado, pero como decidiste complacerte por otro lado, no me das más opción que hacerte esto.

.-. No... no lo hagas

.-. Es demasiado tarde, ahora que te tengo no te dejaré escapar

Inclinó su cuerpo para besarlo nuevamente, Mihaeru se negaba, no quería que lo tocaran de esa manera, no quería probar esos sucios labios, luchaba por zafarse de esos brazos en vano, pues lo detenían fácilmente, mientras su lengua chocaba con la de él, probándose, y si lo mordía este le pegaba, aquel narcótico que había estado respirando en el taxi lo atontó, no tenía muchas fuerzas y luchando las perdía más.

Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para zafarse, mientras que el bicolor continuaba con su trabajo, besándolo, sus manos moviéndose alrededor de los muslos y caderas de este, masajeandolo, su miembro comenzaba a despertarse por la acción que llegaba a cabo, pero si a algo el le gustaba era excitarse de "otra manera" ser sádico con sus presas, era lo que más le gustaba.

Se levantó dejando a el ojiazul respirar, este estaba agitado, necesitaba descansar, se estaba tranquilizando poco a poco, un sonido, lo hizo levantar la vista a el lugar de donde provenía.

Frente al mueble que él había visto antes, se encontraba parado el bicolor, y el sonido era de una cadena que él había sacado, acompañada de un látigo, se estremeció al ver que el ruso se iba acercando a él.

Y también llevaba consigo una cuchilla, se subió a horcajadas sobre el ojiazul, este esperaba lo peor, pasó la navaja por su rostro, sin cortarlo, el ojiazul solo sentía el metal frió contra su piel, lo fue bajando por su cuello oprimiendo un poco, pero sin cortar, el ojiazul no veía, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, lo bajo delineando las caderas del ojiazul, llegó a su miembro, ahí lo oprimió más fuerte, Mihaeru tenía el miedo hasta el tope, quería morirse, y su cara de dolor le causaba excitación a Kai.

.-. Si te cortara esta parte, no me sentiría bien, no podrías disfrutar como yo.-. dijo en tono de dulce verdugo.

Sonrió al ver que Mihaeru se tensaba mientras que el rodeaba con la cuchilla esa parte tan sensible de él joven.

Volvió a subir la cuchilla, pero esta vez rodeaba los pezones de Mihaeru, que ante el contacto de ese metal frío se erectaban, y lo cortó, cortó la piel ante un gritillo de dolor de el ojiazul, que no abría los ojos aún, el veía ese liquido carmesí salir de esa tierna carne, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer, ese sabor, era delicioso, lo amaba.

Mihaeru no quería ver, pero se sientió impulsado a verlo, cuando este comenzó a lamerlo, su erección comenzaba a despertar, cuando vio esa imagen frente a el, Kai con los ojos cerrados lamiendo su tetillas cortada, bebiendo su sangre, acariciando su cuerpo, pegando su abdomen a su miembro, frotándose, se estaba excitando! Cuando lo estaba violando.

Se reprimía por ese hecho, pero era algo que no podía evitar, y Kai sonreía por ello.

Tomó la navaja entre sus manos, y cortó la tetilla derecha, pero esta vez no la lamió, solo dejó caer ese liquido carmesí, le gustaba, su color, su olor, su sabor, y sobre ese cuerpo iba a tener esas tres cosas.

Mihaeru lanzó un grito que se fue extinguiendo en su garganta en cuanto el ruso había comenzado a besarlo, antes no había gritado tanto, no tuvo tiempo para ver lo que Kai le iba a hacer, pero esta ocasión además de verlo sintió como este ataque de Kai era más profundo, doloroso, más maldito que el anterior.

Pero su cerebro trabajaba para comprender lo que le estaba pasando, no podía oponer resistencia, si lo hacía le iba a ir peor, y aunque se quisiera resistir no podía, estaba atado, acaso Kai disfrutaba de su dolor, el sentía la excitación de Kai cuando sentía su propio dolor, pero cuando el comenzó a erectarse Kai lo notó y lo trato peor, que debía hacer en ese momento?

Y para que iba a usar los demás objetos, esa iba a ser una noche larga, o eso creía él.

El ruso continuaba con su trabajo, su cometido no estaba completo, faltaba mucho para que esa noche de amor y deseo terminara, ese joven le encantaba, y le gustaba verlo sufrir, siempre fue un sádico y disfrutaba del dolor lo más que podía, llegaría al limite del dolor de Mihaeru so con eso conseguía hacerlo llorar, pues a pesar de todo, el ojiazul no había llorado aún, y sus ojos, Kai no los había visto plagados de dolor, pues siempre los cerraba.

No iba a dejar las cosas a medias.

Conseguiría las lagrimas de Mihaeru como había hecho con su sangre si era necesario.

Las caricias que el ruso le brindaba le daban asco, sus besos repulsión, y quedarse con esa sensación en su piel, era lo que más le molestaba, lo estaba marcando, como una vez hiciera Yuriy, y ahora lo veía, Kai lo trataba como Yuriy, claro que este ruso estaba más desquiciado, pero en esencia era el mismo trato.

Y dolía, recordarlo todo.

Su amor, su perdición, "pirujita", todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Pero Kai, no iba a dejar que el se sumiera en ese estado, la diversión apenas comenzaba.

Mordió su cuello, con fuerza, lastimándolo, succionaba, dejando marcas, acompañadas de la sangre que de esa pequeña mordida salía.

Mihaeru gemía, eso le gustaba, aunque su mente pidiera otra cosa, su cuerpo decía otra.

Marcaba el cuerpo de el ojiazul como suyo, así, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Como a Yuriy, a quien odiaba aún.

Y Kai y Yuriy compartían un lazo, que no tenía que ver precisamente con Mihaeru.

"Par de bastardos".

Kai quería dejar la mayor marca de todas sobre ese cuerpo que ya le pertenecía, iba a unirse a Mihaeru, de la más sublime de las maneras...

Se levantó de él, dirigiéndose a aquel estante, donde tomó un tuvo de lubricante, lo mezclo en sus dedos, era caliente, y esa sensación en el cuerpo de Mihaeru, iba a gustarle.

Se hincó frente a él ojiazul, jalándolo un poco de las piernas subiéndolas un poco sobre sus caderas, dejando la entrada visible, sin pensarlo, introdujo uno de sus dedos, y lo movía, aún con el cuerpo tensado de Mihaeru, aún y cuando este trataba de alejarse de él, metió un segundo dedo, y lo removía, el joven sentía esa sensación cálida, acompañada de dolor, y de placer, comenzaba a disfrutarlo, y un tercer dedo se unió a los primeros dos invasores, y aunque al principio le dolió, al final termino disfrutando, y se asqueaba por ello.

"Maldito Yuriy, tu fuiste quién me enseñó a amar así"

Sacó sus dedos de su interior, y lleno ese vacío con su miembro, por demás erecto, aún con la lubricación había dolido, y Kai en solo unos segundos comenzó a embestirlo de una manera salvaje, sin importarle cuanto daño le hacía, y al final de cuentas, aún y con el dolor, Mihaeru había disfrutado del placer que el bicolor le dio.

Y Kai había alcanzando su cumbre, al ver las lagrimas que del rostro de el ojiazul caían, por placer y por dolor, así sus ojos azules se lo hacían ver.

Había cumplido su cometido, pero aún no estaba satisfecho con eso.

No por nada guardaba todos esos objetos en aquel estante.

Ni tiempo le había dado para recuperarse, lo había soltado, sólo para voltearlo, no tenía fuerzas para escapar, ya no podía, ya no importaba.

Colocó un anillo en su miembro dormido.

Y lo volvió a atar, esta vez boca abajo, dejándolo colgar un poco de los grilletes, tomó entre sus manos aquel látigo, un poco pesado, pues a este había unido una cadena, y dio el primer azote, Mihaeru enarcó su espalda, dolía mucho, la sangre corría por su herida, aquel azote había desgarrado su piel, y la mirada sádica de Kai decía cuanto disfrutaba el de eso, su rostro manchado de sangre, la sangre que lo había salpicado, sus ojos perdidos, su sonrisa retorcida.

Y Mihaeru llorando.

Estaba siendo humillado de esa forma, que había hecho él para que le pasara todo eso?

Kai degustaba del sabor de su sangre, ese liquido salía en una cantidad mayor que antes, incluso el se la untaba en sus manos y piernas, era un maniaco que disfrutaba de aquello.

Y sabía de que modo excitar a Mihaeru, y esta vez disfrutaba más del dolor del ojiazul, que al sentir su miembro erectarse sentía el dolor que el anillo antes colocado le causaba, gritaba... música a oidos de Kai

"Pero un día me la pagrás"

Sintió el líquido de Kai esparcirse en sus adentros, después, ya no supo nada más de sí.

Esa noche, había sido violado, y esperaba que al despertar esa pesadillas hubiese terminado, pero aquel lugar estaba acondicionado, para que Kai y el estuvieran juntos por un largo tiempo...

Día y noche, Kai lo atormentaba, ultrajando su cuerpo, abusando en toda la extensión de él, lo humillaba, pero Yuriy le había enseñado lo que era el amor de esa manera, y en esos meses, Mihaeru se enamoró de Kai, y para Kai, el juego había terminado.

.-. Toma, ponte esta ropa que te compré, y báñate.

.-. Y ahora, porque tienes este gesto conmigo

.-. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de este juego

.-. Qué dices?

.-. Qué te voy a dejar ir, pero te voy a estar vigilando, ni se te ocurra decir nada

.-. No puedes hacerme esto, no después de tenerme aquí tanto tiempo

.-. Muchas veces me suplicaste tu libertad, ahora te la estoy dando, anda vete a bañar

.-. Pero...

.-. Hazlo, no quiero tener que matarte

.-. ...

Mihaeru entró a la ducha, en esos mese solo se había bañado unas cuantas ocasiones, a Kai le gustaba ver las marcas que le hacía, y ese olor a sangre seca que desprendía su cuerpo, y ahora, después de haberle hecho lo que le hacía, lo iba a dejar ir.

"Pero estás muy equivocado si crees que te dejaré ir Kai, tu eres mío ahora"

**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

.-. Mi amor .- le llamaba el taheño desde la cocina.-. podrías venir un segundo?

.-. Que se te ofrece

.-. Ayúdame a cortar el apio si? .-. le decía amorosamente.

Kai cortaba el apio mientras no quitaba la vista de su pelirrojo, lo amaba con locura, lo que era una lastima era que a Yuriy no le gustaba la forma en la que él hacía el amor, por eso se satisfacía de otro modo, pero aún así, en el mundo no había persona más importante que el pelirrojo para él, lo miraba, este tría su delantal doblado a la mitad (como lo usan los hombres) mientras se contorneaba frente al bicolor con inocencia y a la vez de una forma sexy, y por estarlo mirando, se cortó.

.-. Auch

.-. Qué pasó Kai? .-. preguntó el pelirrojo volteando alarmado

.-. Me corté

.-. Déjame ver tu dedo .-. con dulzura tomó su mano entre sus manos, y tras mirar el dedo de su amado lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo la herida, con ese sabor metálico, ante la mirada encandilada de Kai, para que después este lo besara en los labios y lo subiera sobre la mesa, le excitaba ver como el pelirrojo le lamía su sangre, y deseaba poseerlo en aquel momento, mientras que fuera de esa casa, alguien los miraba algo a lo lejos, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de enojo, y sus ojos expresaban odio.

"Maldito Yuriy"

"Maldito Kai"

"Si no eres mío, de nadie más serás"

Al día siguiente

.-. Ya me voy a trabajar

.-. Tan temprano? Que no vas a desayunar?

.-. No tengo tiempo amor

.-. Te espero para que almuércemos juntos

.-. No me esperes, tampoco voy a llegar a comer, quiza para la cena esta de vuelta, es que hoy no hay nadie que me cubra amor

.-. Que pena, te voy a extrañar Kai

.-. Te llamó en la tarde, te parece?

.-. Si, estaré esperando tu llamada

Y tras un beso y una sonrisa que le regaló su ángel, Kai se fue, guardando esa dulce mirada de su Koi, no sabía porque, pero se sentía algo raro esa mañana.

Al mediodía

"Carajo, ya es medio día y aún no le llamó a Yuriy, cuando se descuiden me voy a colgar al teléfono" .-.pensaba el ruso bicolor

Mientras que Yuriy recogía los platos del almuerzo, los lavaba y los acomodaba.

Su perro comenzó a ladrar y escucho ruidos, después nada, eso lo extraño y salió a ver que pasaba, un gato pasaba corriendo sobre los botes de basura, vio él desde la ventana, y decidió voltear.

.-. Mugre perro, un día me va a matar de susto si sigue ladrándole a todos los gatos que pasan por aquí .-. refunfuñaba llevando unas tazas a la alacena.

.-. Y no solo el te mataría

Las tazas se le resbalaron y rompieron al estrellarse contra el piso, esa voz la conocía, perfectamente bien.

Volteó y ya no pudo gritar porque tenía un cuchillo encajado en su estomago.

.-. Por... gué?

.-. Por arruinarme la vida Yuriy, no te basto con desgraciarme cuando era más joven, ahora también vienes a quitarme al amor de mi vida

.-. De que ... estás habla..n..do?

.-. De Kai, el y yo somos amantes, y el sería solo mío, de no ser porque te has metido entre nosotros

.-. No es verdad

.-. Lo es, y sabes, debo admitir que es muy buen amante, pero ahora, tu me vas a pagar esto, no te perdonaré Yuriy aquí mismo te vas a morir.

Ya no se escuchó nada más.

**End of flash back**

_§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §_

El teléfono repiqueteaba, Kai se ponía nervioso, porque demonios Yuriy no levantaba la bocina del maldito teléfono?

Algo lo preocupaba, y no resistía las ganas de ir a su casa.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol, y el llegaba a su casa, olía extraño, entro y su perro estaba muerto en el jardín mientras que había un tiradero en la basura, la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, eso le dio mala espina, había manchas de sangre pero eso no era lo que le conmocionaba, el hecho de un colgante Svástica tirado en el suelo, era lo que realmente le molestaba.

"Mihaeru...YURIY"

Entró a su casa rápidamente, las gotas de sangre lo dirigían a la cocina, había manchas por todos lados, las tazas rotas en el suelo, pero no estaba Yuriy, subió a su recamara corriendo como podía, la conmoción era enorme, rezaba porque lo que se estaba imaginando no fuera cierto, llegó al final de las escaleras, y más manchas de sangre lo dirigían a la recamara que compartía con Yuriy, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, abrió la puerta y estaba oscuro, Yuriy se encontraba tirado, con mucha sangre rodeando su cuerpo, eso vio Kai, cuando las luces de un coche pasaron iluminando por la ventana, a su amado.

.-.YURIY!...

Y no pudo acercarse a él, porque algo golpeo a su cabeza, durmiéndolo.

No sabía que hora era, pero estaba oscuro, levemente la luna iluminaba esa pieza, abrió los ojos lentamente, el dolor de su cabeza era insoportable, pero eso no le importaba, la imagen de Yuriy muerto frente a él lo hicieron reaccionar rápidamente, tratando de levantarse en vano, pues estaba atado, pero la luz de otro coche pasando por ahí, iluminó frente a el, el cuerpo de Yuriy que yacía sujeto por unos clavos en una forma pentagonal, con unas marcas en su cuerpo, la más notoria, yacía en su estomago.

.-. hmmmm.-. quisó gritar, pero una cinta metálica se lo impedía.

.-. Lo siento Kai, tuve que callarte porque si me escuchan los vecinos vendrán y no podré hacer lo que vine a hacer

De entre las sombras Mihaeru emergió, mostrando un rostro de un desquiciado, asustando a Kai, estaba todo manchado de sangre, la sangre de Yuriy, ya no le excitaba nada verlo así.

.-. Porqué? .-. preguntó sin que se le entendiera por la cinta

.-. No sé que me dijiste, pero yo te diré porque he hecho esto, te amo Kai, estos meses han sido maravillosos para mí, después de tanto tiempo me volví a enamorar, pero este estúpido .-. dijo señalando el cuerpo de Yuriy.-. te quiso alejar de mí, y yo no se lo iba a impedir, él, antes me hizo mucho daño, yo lo amaba, y el jugó conmigo, y ahora no iba a dejar que te alejara de mí, por eso lo maté, no te gusta lo que he hecho con él?

.-. Hmmmmm

.-. Sabes, quiso gritar cuando le encaje el cuchillo que traigo en mis manos por eso tuve que hacerle más cortadas pero el no se moría, así que se me ocurrió sacarle el cuchillo para que se desangrara, y mira lo que hice con su sangre

Decía Mihaeru como si fuera un niño mostrando las paredes llenas de sangre, con frases obscenas y con palabras de amor para Kai.

Las lagrimas de Kai caían pesadamente, por su culpa Yuriy estaba muerto ahora

.-.Pero no te culpes, porque de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, ese miserable se burló de mí, ya tenía que pagar por lo que me hizo antes.

Se acerco y le quitó a Kai la cinta.

.-. Por favor no grites, si gritas tendré que matarte a ti también

Kai no gritó, apenas si podía hablar pues el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

.-. Por qué a el?... me hubieras matado a mí

.-. No, tu y yo nos amamos, ese infeliz era quién debía morir

.-. Estas loco!.- Le gritó.-. yo no te amo, amo a Yuriy, eres un maldito asesino, te odio

.-. Cállate! .-. con el cuchillo le marcó la cara.-. tu me amas a mí entiendes

.-. vete al diablo, yo nunca amaría a un loco como a ti.-

.-. No me digas eso por favor.-. decía Mihaeru entristecido mientras se tapaba los oídos

.-. Es la verdad, yo no te amo, te odio, nunca voy a estar contigo, mátame, mátame para que pueda estar con Yuriy, dijo él, causando en Mihaeru enojo.

.-. Esta bien, pero no te iras así como así, antes, me llevare algo tuyo conmigo, algo que Yuriy no podrá disfrutar en el infierno.

Se acercó a Kai sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, empuño el cuchillo, y de una sola cortada, arrancó a Kai su miembro, este no pudo gritar, Mihaeru lo había besado, y como acto final le había enterrado el cuchillo en su corazón.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_In your head, in your head, _  
**

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie,_**

**Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, **

_**In your head, **_

_**Zombie, zombie, zombie? **_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, du, du, du, du, du...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**En tu cabeza, en tu cabeza,**_

_**Zombie, zombie, zombie.**_

_**Hey, hey, hey. ¿Qué está en tu cabeza,**_

_**En tu cabeza, **_

_**Zombie, zombie, zombie?**_

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, du, du, du, du, du..._ **

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Salió de ahí con las ropas ensangrentadas, cubriendo con la manta aquel delicado miembro, besándolo, llevaría a Kai consigo siempre, quizá estaba loco, pero acaso tenía que pagar caro por haber amado y porque se burlaron de él?

No le importaba, el era un zombie, que había llevado a cabo una carnicería, y aquellos dos que se burlaron de él iban a pudrirse en el infierno, pero no iban a poder disfrutar de tenerse así, el uno al otro.

**Fin **

_**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**_

**Notas: no fume nada lo juro O.O llámenme loca o como quieran, pero de verdad ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic así, y dije por que no, además es un fic dedicado a Sacristhia, el cual espero le guste .**

**A Sacris:** Gomen por la demora, yo dije que a más tardar te lo iba a tener una semana después de tu cumpleaños, pero no se pudo, me esta lloviendo duro sobre mojado, ahorita ando de un lado a otro en el hospital, T.T me van a hacer una biopsia y quién sabe cuantos estudios más no es grave (todavía) lo que tengo, pero duele de la fregada y ya me canse de tragar tanta maldita pastilla y de tanta inyección, si la enfermera se vuelve a equivocar y no me da la en la vena la inyección, juro que voy a acabar matándola que se cree la vieja, de por si tengo muchas marcas por las muestras de sangre que me sacan para que encima me picotee donde no es, en fin, ya me salí del tema, matrassen, que te la hayas pasado bien este 30 de Junio, y que cumplas muchos años más.

A los demás, si leyeron esto y les gustó, dejen reviews, sino les gustó dejen reviews, y si andan de ociosos dejen reviews, onegai, nada les cuesta dejar reviews por lo menos un "lo leí y me gusto, o no me gustó, o ya deja de fumar mota" por favor, pero díganme algo si? Solo den click en GO´ (pa´los que no saben como se deja review) poka!.

Hoy es sábado 19 de Agosto del 2006. 11:29pm.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no hay hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


End file.
